Zangetsu
Zangetsu is a pirate and First Mate of The Misfit Pirates .He is a Homunculi an alien race that was created by the Sekai Sekai no Mi the Devil fruit of the "Father" of his race Vulcan. At the tinder age of 4 Zangetsu was brought by a family of Celestial Dragons who unable to have kids of their own,the family raised him as there own kid.Zangetsu grew up being spoiled with the lifestyle that came from being a World Noble.The age of 5 would mark the beginning of a 12 year training from the best teachers money could buy,It would be during the training he would learn to control and master his Homunculi ability of Ice Manipulation. At the age of 17 Zangetsu would leave the home to begin a life of a bounty hunter he would make a name for himself for catching pirates with bounties over 80,000,000. Zangetsu would become known as "The Demon of the Sea" for his Beast like abilities and overral power. He consumed the Tatsu Tatsu no Mi, Model: Holy Dragon a Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit that grants him the ability to turn into a full or hybrid form of a Holy Dragon Since joing The Misfit Pirates he has made quite the name for himself amassing a bounty of 380,000,000 for crimes such as destroying a marine base with his crew,defeating marine soldiers and helping claim a island as his crews. Appearance Tell us what your character looks like! Clothes, height, skinny or fat, carry weapons at all? Personality How does your character behave and their morals Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship If character uses a sword Marksmanship If 'character uses a gun Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Any weapons at all? Devil Fruit ''For further information: '''Devil Fruit Name (please link to your devil fruit page) Summary, Type, Usage of the devil fruit Please create a separate page for your devil fruit for detailed information on the usage, strengths, weaknesses, and attacks that the user have for this devil fruit if your character consumed a devil fruit. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Pirate Category:Homunculus Category:First Mate Category:Swordsman Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Martial Artist Category:East Blue Characters Category:Former Noble Category:Inushima Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit User